Heathens
by Lucypher-From-Southcide
Summary: Follow Yui as she and other unfortunate souls endure the world ran by vampires. Life's tough, so be ambitions girls, and endure. Yui x Ayato, the rest are with OC's. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! Welcome to Heathens! This was an idea I had came up with, I had it up once before but I didn't like how I did it so I took it down and re-did it! Hope you like it! R&R! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter One – Devil's Playground**

"Be careful getting home, Komori." Said her fellow classmate, they had tutoring that afternoon, and things wrapped up later than expected. Seventeen year old Yui Komori turned and waved her hand.

"Same to you, Okasa. May God be with you."

The two youths separated at the school entrance. Yui sighed as she realizes that she may very well fail this English assignment again, it was her worst subject. Too bad that wasn't the only thing she needed to worry about. Gripping her book bag, Yui bagan walking at a brisk pace, for it was sunset.

And with sunsets, came the vampires. Yui thought them no different than demons. They were against God, against everything He created. She's never encountered a vampire, and with thanks to her father Yui could only hope it lasts that way. Some humans didn't fear the Night, nor vampires, she's even heard that there were bars and clubs that catered to them. Bars where humans could go and socialize with them…let them…bite them. It was nothing but a place of immorality and sin. Yui prayed for those souls who got allured by them. Yui would over hear girls at her school giggle and show off their marks in the bathroom sometimes. They even bragged about trying to become wives to the men that bit them.

Yui would shake her head in disgust in the stalls, not understanding it all. Why be wives to these beings? Let alone being bitten by them?

But Yui could recall a time where she met someone that she could tell didn't want to have that experience of being bitten.

_'You know what they call the District at night? The Devils' Playground. That's what he told me before he...'_

Such a haunting statement from a girl in Yui's class, she didn't know what was worse, the coined name or her glassy eyed expression when she told her. Yui saw her neck riddled in bites, and she looked…high off something that day. Yui wanted to ask but the poor girl was zoned out, so she didn't want to push it.

Yui looked up at the orange hued sky, clashing with pinks and purples. How could something so pretty bring something so terrifying with it? How do they do it? Walk the night without worrying about being bitten? Being killed? Yui smiled, realizing that humans are much resilient and stubborn than the super natural gives them credit for.

"Take the good with the bad." She whispered. Not looking where she was going, she ran straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're going!" snapped a boy. Yui blushed as she dropped her bag in the collision.

"I am so sorry!" she stammered out, but looked into the eyes of angry green eyes. He had red hair and stood tall, wearing what looks like…a basket ball uniform? He blinked at her. The silent stare down soon became too much for Yui. She kneeled down to get her bag.

"I-I am s-orry!" She bowed and tried to leave, but he grabbed her arm harshly.

"Where you going, ah? I'm going to need a lot more than a shitty apology, chichinashi!"

Yui blinked before catching what he just called her. _**Breastless?!**_ Yui angrily snatched her arm from him.

"Rude!" she shouted. She had no time for this! Vampires were officially out!

"No, what's rude is you running into me like you can't see me! And you need to pay up!"

Is this kid a mugger? Yui shook her head and turned away again. "I have no money."

"Don't insult me, chichinashi! I don't want money." He snatched Yui into a nearby alleyway. Yui was horrified as she tried to yank her arm away. What was the guy thinking he was doing?

"Stop!" she swung her bag upside his head, knocking him off balance. She took his stagger as her window to run. She ran the rest of the way to her house.

"God!" Yui cried out as she slammed the door behind her. It wasn't enough to be attacked by vampires, but Yui had to worry about crazy humans too?! She shuddered at the thought of what that boy was going to do, wanting to do. She pulled her rosary out from under her shirt and kissed it.

"Blessed be, the child of God." She sighed in relief, and went to go take her shower for the night.

**Across town**

Eren Soseki leaped across the stage effortlessly. She was liberated whenever she danced; it was on stage where she was free. Rhythm had no rules, had no fear, and had nothing to stop it. It flowed like the bleeding rivers. You could say ballet saved her life. Dance and music was everything to the nineteen year old, it was the few things no one could take from her or control; specifically speaking, her mother, Kase. When her performance was done, she took a bow, and the audience roared with applause. Eren stood proudly on the stage, feeling her sweat trickle down her forehead from the bright lights that loomed above her head. The claps would always give her an inescapable high she never wanted down from.

She triumphantly walked backstage, her stagehands rushing her with towels.

"Great performance, as ever, Soseki-Chan!"

"Yes! It was your best yet!" another shouted.

"Thank you, thank you." Eren took the bottle of water that was offered and began chugging. Her jet black bob cut hair stuck to either sides of her face from the sweat, so she was ready to go home and shower. Walking up to her dressing room, she frowned when she noticed her door partially opened. She had a key…unless it was-she pushed it all the way to find her mother sitting on the couch.

"Mom." Eren arched an eyebrow, wondering why she was there. Kase made it no secret that she didn't care for the dancing. She would rather Eren be like her and be a buzzing socialite.

"Your dance was flawless, per usual." Kase traced her finger along the couches' pattern in a boring fashion. That wasn't why she was there.

"Thank you."

"It's done." Kase smiled, the subject immediately changed.

"….What's done?"

"The arrangement. He agreed to it."

Eren's heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

"Mom...please."

"Think of what this will mean to the Soseki name! This is monumental!"

Eren fought the tears that prickled her eyes.

"No! This is all for you and your benefit! I don't want to-"

Kase jumped off the couch and smacked Eren across the face.

"Your father spoiled you too much. I knew this would happen! I did my part for you didn't I? I allowed you to do your pointless little dances, recitals, and whatever the hell else you want to do! You **WILL** do this! It has been written since you were twelve."

"You're selling me off like I'm some prostitute…" Eren whimpered as she held her burning cheek. Kase pursed her lips before sighing in frustration.

"The family line will not be sullied. You are to marry Reiji Sakamaki. That is final." She held her daughters' face in her hands.

"This will be great. This is good. To be a Night Queen is better than any accolade given in this rotten world. This will be the end all be all to the naysayers about humans with vampires."

Eren just stared at her in response. Had her father been alive, this 'arrangement' would never have happened. Kase stroked her hair.

"My darling Eren, don't look at me that way, with those pretty grey eyes. Just like your fathers. It looks like I'm looking into the blackest of forests in a silver winter." She kissed her forehead and made her way to the door.

"You will be transported to the Sakamaki mansion Friday, so I suggest you start getting ready. I do love you Eren, and someday, you'll thank me for this."

She closed the door softly behind her. Eren stood frozen in place, looking at nothing in particular. Her eyes were wet, vision blurred. This was why she ran to the stage, because her reality was pure and utter shit. She was so high just to have it crash and burn in tiny pieces.

Eren felt her body collapsed in the chair that faced the vanity, it was there she looked at herself in the mirror. There was no way Reiji would ever love her the way she wanted to be loved. Either Kase didn't know or didn't care what Reiji did to her when they were alone throughout the years she's known him. Tears continued to bubble up to the surface, and she grabbed her high heel shoe that was on the ground.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she smashed at the mirror until it broke. The fractured lines that showed her face in broken, splintered fragments reflected her heart. Not being able to do anything else, Eren collapsed to the floor and broke down crying.

* * *

Awww...poor girl. So what you think? Please leave your thoughts! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2 - People of the Night

Here;s chapter two! Thank you so much Blue Sakamaki, I'm so happy you love it! I updated just for you, thank you so much again for your review! Please stick around! Let's get this party started!

* * *

**Chapter Two – People of the Night**

Ayato Sakamaki dribbled down the court, effectively dodging the opposing teams. Their defense was such bullshit, and it pissed Ayato off with how less of a challenge this team was. He was the best, this was true, but hell, give him some type of fight! The last team was way better than this. He could tell they gave up after halftime. Ayato stopped mid run, stepped back and shot the winning shot. The buzzer went off soon after, drawing the game to an end.

"Yeah!" Laito, his brother shouted as he jumped up from his seat. His other brother, Kanato, remained seated but was smiling at the win. No one could be better than a Sakamaki, no matter what it was they did. They were the top of the line of pure blood vampires in Japan; this wasn't being conceited if this was simple facts. They were the best, period. Women flocked to them, wanting to be their wives, men, human and lesser vampires alike were jealous of them, and tried to kill them often.

As far as Kanato was concerned, everyone was maggots below their feet, clamoring for the taste of their power, their notoriety. Ayato's smile was wide as he tackled his brothers in the bleachers.

"You guys saw that?" his happiness was in his green eyes. Laito hugged him.

"Of course, as if make shift vampires could beat you." He praised.

"Right, they were so jealous, they tried to cut you out the game for being late. Jealousy is so ugly, right Teddy?" Kanato patted his most precious possession Teddy on the head. Ayato looked off and frowned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to talk about that. Some spacey bitch ran into me while I was on my way here. I tried to bit her to death but she got away." Laito arched an eyebrow.

"She got away?"

"Don't start Laito, I just woke up and I was still a bit groggy. She hit me in the head." Ayato whined rubbing the small bump that attack left. Kanato frowned.

"Find her and teach her a lesson. Want me to do it? I never tire of making dolls." Kanato said darkly. Ayato scoffed.

"Oh you know she will not get away with that. But for right now, I want to celebrate. Kanato, you really need to hit up Devils' Playground with us for one night."

Kanato frowned and rolled his eyes. "You know I hate crowds and the women are too salacious for me. Their blood always taste like drugs, alcohol, and marijuana, I hate the taste of dirtied blood." Kanato, even though he's older, still favored going to find his victims outside the District; he never went to the clubs and bars his brothers went to. It was too loud, too crowded, too much of everything. Laito giggled at him.

"You're such a stick in the sand, and I say this because even Subaru goes out there." Kanato looked up genuinely surprised, but then thought better of it. Laito continued.

"He has a bit of a wild streak himself it seems. Though he does run his Yakuza faction quite well, it keeps us safe." Laito mused. Subaru was like the self made security of the family. There were still religious zealots who made a whole organization dedicated to killing vampires, and sometimes they were successful. Laito doesn't even bother to say their names, as he hates them with a passion. Trying to kill off his kind for being that isn't even real. Humans cling to any religious figure to make them seem important or strong, it truly disgusted the young vampire to his core. Even he had gone with Subaru one night to kill some of their members himself. He needed to; he wanted to see them beg God for help as he took their life away with his bare hands.

It was a pleasant sight for Laito as it brought him peace.

"Well anyways, to a lighter topic, I'm ready to celebrate, aren't you, Ayato?"

"Hell yeah!" Ayato cheered. Kanato felt conflicted on whether not he wanted to go. It's true that he never went with them after his games, and sometimes it was boring to go home after such excitement.

"Well, I guess I can leave Teddy in the car…" Kanato didn't want his bear to reek of the festivities that were bound to happen. Ayato flung his arm around his brother.

"That's the spirit! We're immortals! Live a little, Kanato!" Ayato ruffled his purple hair.

"Please do not do that." Kanato snapped, he sighed soon after.

"Okay, just for tonight, I will come." Kanato announced. Laito laughed at him giving into brotherly peer pressure.

..

Ayato smirked devilishly as he entered the club. The girls were hot, the liquor was pouring, and the night was young! He changed out his uniform before going in of course, and he was anxious to get something started with someone. As he was thinking that, his mind wandered to the girl that ran into him earlier. Her frazzled pink eyes and bouncy blonde locks flashed in his memories. There was no doubt he was going to find her; he didn't have much time to notice how good her blood had smelled. Licking his lips, he made a vow that her blood would be his.

Hours into the club, Ayato was having the time of his life. American music played, fitting the mood of the dark room. Girls were dancing around as well as on Laito, whom grinned as he felt up the girl in front of him, occasionally giving her ass a few good hard slaps.

_'Swimming pools of liquor, then you dive in. I wave a few bottles, then I watch them all flock, all the girls wanna play Baywatch.'_

Ayato bobbed his head as he danced with his drink in his hand, singing along to the awesome song.

"I ride, you ride, bang! Hop out, do you!" he took his seventh shot.

He spotted Kanato biting some girl up against the wall, not even he could resist for too much longer. Good, this was all fun and games for everyone here. They were the people of the Night, living for today and never for tomorrow's satisfaction. Ayato walked upstairs to watch the people below him. This was beautiful, it really was. Who could hate this? Why? Ayato had to admit, this was the best thing his dad ever did. With the mainstreaming the presence of vampires there no need to hide anymore.

Sure, you had people out there that still hated vampires, but fuck them! They were just angry their human women knew if they wanted a good fuck, they were the ones to see.

"Enjoying the view?" He turned to see Laito walking to stand next to him. Ayato looked back down. The people continued to drink and dance under the dim, flashing lights without a care in the world. Ayato respected the humans who weren't scared of them.

"Very. This is heaven for me. I love being in the night." Ayato sighed, almost lovingly.

"As do I brother." Laito loved it too as he joined in watching in this calm quiet moment between them.

"I'm surprised you're up here and not with the girls."

"Oh, I'm going back, I noticed you were gone and was just checking on you. You need to be with the girls too." He chuckled.

"You know this night won't end for me without sex. Let's go." Ayato said as he followed his brother back down, to find his thrill of the night.

..

Jun Haruno swallowed hard, trying to stop the feeling of dryness in her throat. She saw him. Subaru Sakamaki. She was a waitress at the restaurant him and his gang was currently in. Jun was always called crazy for getting a job at night in the District, better known as the Devils Playground, but she couldn't tell them she only did it to see him, the most handsome man she'd ever see in her lifetime.

He was dangerous as he was beautiful, Subaru was the only Sakamaki that looked so much like his father, the infamous or world famous Karl Heinz, which ever description you choose to use for the King of Vampires. He was growing his hair out, she remembered when it was short, and now his pinkish, white hair was at his shoulders. But what got Jun the most were his red eyes. Those were the eyes of a beautiful killer. So cold, yet she saw the potential passion they could carry. His Yakuza tattoos that were on his arms and chest were visible thanks to his rolled up sleeves and barely buttoned top.

She had to bully the girl that had their table off the serve, threatening to tell the boss of her stealing money from the register. She approached the table with their food, trying not to openly stare at the Yakuza leader. When they walked in, the human patrons left, leaving the entire place to them.

"Hey cutie! Want to spend time with me after your shift?" One of his lackeys tried to pull at her skirt, she swatted his hand away.

"No thanks." She served Subaru first, her heart nearly stopped when they made eye contact. Keeping her wits, she had to calm down or otherwise she'd waste his wine. After she put the others' food down, she turned to leave, but was snatched back by Subaru.

"Where you going, ah?" he smelled her neck, which made her blood rush. She was sitting on his lap, which was bad enough for her nerves! His voice alone already sent her to the edge. It was rough and deep, and the wait to be bitten drove her crazy.

"Oh I see she wanted the boss, man you always get the good ones."

"Shut up, the District is crawling with sluts. Go find you one." Subaru chuckled in Jun's ear.

"So what happened to the girl that was before you?" he began unbuttoning her shirt. Jun's face turned redder.

"She got sick."

"Tch. Liar, but that's fine…your blood smells better." He purred. She felt his fangs scrap against her neck and she began to quiver. He laughed again.

"You want to feel my fangs that bad, don't you? In front of everyone? Hehehe."

Jun didn't care about his teases, or who saw! She just wanted him!

"P-p-please! I can't wait any longer. Subaru-Sama." She begged.

"That's right, beg for it." He roughly pulled her hair, making her head go back. Jun was in pure ecstasy. Yes!

"Please! Please Subaru-Sama! Please!" she moaned. "Make it hurt!" she shouted. She drank enough cranberry juice for this moment! She wanted her blood to satisfy him; even he drank her to the point of death!

He granted her wish, she moaned as his fangs pierced her neck, the pain and sweet pleasure made her unable to think. This was what it was like to be bitten? It felt incredible! Or was this just Subaru's bite, either way, she knew without being bitten by anyone else that he was the best out of all the Sakamaki's! His fangs dug deep as he drank her from her. His hand went under hear skirt as he began to play with her. Jun's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she opened her legs wider, was she a slut? Maybe, but this was Subaru, she'd sell her soul if it meant to be touched by him. His two fingers slid deeper into her folds as he pumped in and out.

"Agghhhhhh fuck!" Jun bounced herself up and down on him, the orgasm coming fast. Her legs shook violently when she came; she gripped the table from support. That was….!

"Look at me." Subaru commanded, and Jun obeyed. Jun looked into his red eyes, and felt strange.

"You got what you wanted, but you will forget. When I snap my fingers, you'll forget the pleasure I brought you, and all you'll feel is a void. A void that leaves you wondering who touched you and you will walk feeling around ashamed that you can't even remember who used you."

Subaru snapped his fingers and Jun blinked. She gasped when she saw her underwear pulled down in front of all these men. How? What?!

"My turn!"

"Yeah you were real good." His men chimed.

Jun screamed in horror as she ran to the back. What happened? Why was her underwear down? Subaru just sat back and laughed with his team.

What a stupid girl.

..

"That stew was delicious, Yui." Seiji Komori mused as he sat back with a full belly. Yui smiled as she rubbed his stomach.

"You got your fill alright, you might pop a button!" they laughed in unison. Seiji stood up.

"I best get bigger pants, yes?" the laughter was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello? Yes? What? I'm on my way." Yui heard the urgency in his voice.

"Father, is everything okay?"

"Yes Yui, there is something I must tend to. I'll be back."

"But father! It's night time!"

Seiji smiled as he patted his daughters head.

"I know. I will be back, I promise." Yui followed Seiji to the door.

"What's going on? Can you tell me?" Yui fished for any information that would lead as to why her father would abruptly leave the house at such an hour.

"…I will tell you eventually love. Just trust me okay?" Seiji didn't leave more time to talk as he rushed out the door. He never left the house this late, were one the church members sick? Needed prayer? Sighing, Yui turned away and walked from the door. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped channels until something caught her eye.

"Please welcome the Vampire King, Karl Heinz!"

All of a sudden, Yui's chest thundered with pain, making her drop the remote.

"Ahh!" she cried. What was wrong with her? Her heart…was….hurting? Wincing, she looked up at the TV and saw him.

"…._**Karl Heinz**_." Was the last thing Yui said before fainting.

* * *

That night life is nothing to play with. How was my introduction to some of the brothers? You know Shu and Reiji are on the way. lol please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

I guess my writing has really gone to the dumps. lol I'll continue this story though. I've been out of my element and I can't improve if I give up. I like writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Fright Night**

"Yui! Yui! Yui!" Seji shouted as he frantically shook his collapsed daughter. Yui groaned as her eyes creaked open. What happened? Why was she on the floor and why did her father look so worried? Seiji sighed in relief.

"I came home to see you on the floor, what happened? You've here all morning apparently. It's nearly nightfall now."

"I don't remember." Yui looked off, feeling lost. What time was it? She stood up on her own and looked down at Seiji, who was still squatting, now looking up at her.

"Where did you go last night?" She questioned, that was something she hadn't forgotten.

"About that…Yui…we need to talk." Seiji sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him.

...

Yui wondered the town in aimless wonder. She shouldn't have run out the house the way she did, but she was too angry to stay.

_'Yui…I'm leaving. I need to go to Europe.'_

_'Oh, okay, when are we leaving?'_

_'Yui…you…you cannot come with me. You must stay here in Japan.'_

_'What?! Why? What business do you have there?'_

_'…I cannot tell you. The church home will look after you in my absence. I leave tomorrow morning.'_

Yui couldn't believe how he would just up and leave her! He won't even say why! Yui didn't mind the church but she'd have to live there, the comforts of home could spoil anyone. She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice the field of bats flying over her. Sighing, Yui felt that maybe a parfait will cheer her up, just go and get her favorite flavor and head back home.

"Yo, chichinashi." Yui frowned at the familiar voice and turned around. It was the same guy she ran into a couple days ago, but he wasn't wearing a basketball uniform this time. How'd he find her? Well she was towards downtown; maybe he was headed to the District or something, Yui felt like he'd be the type for that.

"Komori, Yui." She stated plainly, "I don't know who you are, but I don't feel like being mocked today."

"Tough shit pancake. We have a score to settle, and call me Yours Truly, Ore-Sama, or Ayato. Anything will work." He smiled a boyish smile. Yui would admit he was cute if he wasn't so rude. He walked closer to her.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself for? You aren't scared of vampires eating you alive?" he laughed, making Yui roll her eyes.

"Not at the moment, your presence reminds me that human men can be just as bad."

Ayato blinked in confusion. She thought he was human? He smirked devilishly. He could have fun with this.

"Well chichinashi, let's go out on a date. Right now! You got nothing better to do right?"

Yui gawked at him. A date? But they hardly knew each other. Blushing, Yui shook her head.

"I don't think I— wuahh!" Ayato grabbed her by the hand and lead her down the street. Blushing harder, Yui didn't know what all was going to happen to her. He took her to the District and Yui's eyes widened at the busy nightlife. The bright signs, blaring music coming from various clubs, people eating around food trucks, it was something to witness. Girls and guys dressed up, or down, however you'd describe their clothing choices, skimpy or barely there, it was normal for them here.

"I can tell you never been down here, shit is great!" he exclaimed, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"Where are you taking me?" Yui whined, trying to take her hand out his grip, it was starting to hurt.

"Karaoke bar, you don't have breasts but you can carry a tune right?"

Yui frowned and hit his arm, it only made him laugh.

"Take a joke, Yui." He winked. Yui just looked at him. What was with this guy? And more importantly, why did it feel…fun being with him? They walked into the bar and Ayato immediately went to go get drinks. He tried to offer Yui one.

"No, I don't drink." She pushed the mug away.

"Auuuhhh! Don't be so boring! If you don't drink this, I'll call you chichinashi the whole night!" Ayato yelled just before downing his own pitcher of beer.

"I'm not even eighteen yet." Yui pointed out.

"Who cares, I call the shots here. Drink." He shoved the dark liquid back towards her. Yui smelled it and stuck her tongue out. It smelled horrible, so she knew the taste would match that! Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a big gulp. Ayato nearly drooled on himself from laughing so hard at her coughing.

"This is what people willingly drink? It's disgusting!" she spat angrily, wiping the side of her mouth with her sleeve. She looked over at him, still angry.

"So now that I've drank and you've dragged me here, you got to tell me something about yourself."

Ayato liked her forwardness, but it could've been the beer. Seeing her finally loosen up was refreshing. "What you wanna know, Yui?"

"Well, how old are you and where do you go to school?"

"I'm nineteen and I go to Ryoutei University. You're looking at the best damn varsity basketball player ever!"

Yui's glare turned to a look of amazement. He was that much older than her? On top of it making sense as to why he was dressed the way he was when they first met. But, she didn't want to feed his already giant ego and she smiled folding her arms.

"I've never seen you play so…I can't believe you're the best!" she laughed. He got close to her face and gripped her chin.

"Hey, you're playing it pretty dangerous, Yui." He kissed her cheek, "No more beer for you, huh?"

Yui's cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Did he just kiss her! Her emotions went all over the place. She…she had to go. She was having too much fun with him. It seemed like he had the power to change her whole personality. The whole night she felt comfortable with him, that kiss reminded her she was getting too comfortable.

"I…I uh…I'm sorry, this isn't like me at all…I need to go." Yui jumped up from her seat.

"Hey, we haven't even performed a song yet! What's wrong all of a sudden?"

"I—I—my father is waiting." She darted for the door, but Ayato grabbed her.

"C'mon, let me show you something first." Yui hesitantly followed him to a back room that was empty. It was some sort of VIP lounge. "What is it?" She stared at his back and wondered why he just stood there with his back to her. Ayato's chuckles turned into what seemed a maniac laughter. His shoulders shook as he grabbed his sides. Yui stepped back, alarmed.

"You really thought I was a human." He finally faced her, baring his fangs. Yui screamed and ran away from him. He's a vampire! He suddenly appeared in front of her and pushed her back.

"What's wrong, chichinashi? I thought we were hitting it off?" he pinned her against the wall.

"Please! Please don't do this!" Yui shouted. A fool! She felt like a complete fool to have not only gone out with this man, but to not know he was a vampire? Unacceptable.

"Like hell I won't do this."

Yui wasn't prepared for what happened next; his fangs pierced her neck harshly, making her yell out in pain. Gritting her teeth, she struggled to get away from him but her legs were getting heavy immediately. She felt her blood being mustered to the place he was sucking from, it made her head spin. He was gripping her wrists tightly as he drank. When he finally stopped, he looked at her with crazed eyes.

"I think I've found my type! Your blood is…indescribable!" he went at her neck again, biting her for the second time. Yui felt her mind become a haze and her vision darkening. This…she was going to die this way? If only she could've controlled her anger…just stay at home. The one time she went out at night was about to be her last one.

...

Eren sat in Reiji's room quietly. She wished he'd get on with whatever he was planning to do. Bite her, poison her, or tell her the history of his table wear, just do something. She felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep. Fighting sleep is one of the worst feelings in the world. She gripped the arm and shifted, trying not to grab his attention too much, but enough to wake herself up. Looking out the window, she noted the crescent moon that hung in the sky. It was rather beautiful to look at.

"Have you come to terms with your fate?" His voice nearly made her jump, she looked over at Reiji.

"Yes sir."

"Ah? Is that right? So I assume you won't find it an inconvenience to go to the dungeon tonight?"

Eren's stomach tied into a million knots.

"…Please, no." She shook her head. Not there. Anywhere but there. Reiji raised an eyebrow as he stood from his desk.

"Well that's why you're here. I was debating on how to welcome you to your permanent home. How else did you expect to be greeted?" Eren's mouth went dry at the notion. Do you know what it's like to feel your fear? To really physically feel it? It was worse than nausea; it was worse than an adrenaline rush that makes you shake. She was getting seriously ill. Smiling, he extended his hand.

"Will you seriously disobey your husband to be? Come. This is an order." He spoke softly. Eren shook her head, fighting the tears that were threatening.

"Please Reiji, no…" she squeaked.

"It's an order." He repeated, somehow it was even colder than before. Eren dropped her head and took her hand into his and was pulled up. He made her walk in front of him down the hall. She felt his eyes ever fixated on her, nothing breaking his concentration.

"The door is already unlocked." He saw her freeze at the door, he usually kept it locked. This was his…personal dungeon. Eren wasn't met with the usual dim lights, but rather a red light? Walking inside, she realized that there were indeed red party lights added to this S&M monstrosity.

"Like it? It matches the mood I'm in…" Reiji took off his glasses and gloves. Eren still wasn't facing him, but she felt him walk up behind her. He smelled her as his hands ran up and down her arms.

"Humans aren't anything but containers of blood but you…you _do_ it for me." Eren closed her eyes, preparing to make some type of mental escape from this. He undid her clothes to the point she was down to her underwear. He hummed as he ran his fingers down the scars he made to her previously on her back. She had talked to Shuu, and that was most definitely grounds for discipline. He made it to where she would never talk to that good for nothing, piece of shit ever again. He looked at her figure, being she was a dancer; her curves were enhanced and toned in all the right places.

"Yes…you **_really_** do it for me. No need to turn around…we will do it this way again."

He lifted her arms and bound her wrists above her head. He scrapped his fangs down her neck and exhaled loudly.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you? It's been so long since we've last talked. I plan to take everything from you as my bride…your esteem, your dreams…all you'll have is me."

He sank his fangs in her neck, making Eren wince. She didn't want to flail around too much, that would make the leather rub against her wrists to the point they'll bleed…like before. The chains made a slight rattle to her jolt and the countdown for this to be over started. Reiji dug his fangs even deeper and sighed in satisfaction once he was done.

"Wonderful." He walked over to get his whip, the cracking noise it did made her squeeze her eyes shut, bracing for the impact.

"I will be lenient on you…since you've been such a cooperative lady. But you did beg me twice before coming down here. That's four lashings."

_'Whip!'_

_'Whip!'_

Eren couldn't hold in her yells anymore. Tears fell down her face as she gasped from the pain.

_'Whip!'_

_'Whip!'_ He made sure the last one stung and hurt the most. She was shaking at this point, if she wasn't hung, she would've fell to the ground after the second whip. Her knuckles were white from gripping the chains for dear life. At this moment, hatred was all she could feel. Her mother couldn't get married to a prominent vampire family, so make her daughter do it?

The Vampire King would go around the world, preaching how good it is for vampires and humans to coexist. He doesn't tell people about this. He doesn't tell them how arranged marriages have helped humans become rich through vampires. Unwilling, virgin daughters promised to these monsters.

Eren hated Karl Heinz…or Tougo Sakamaki as much as her mother. She's never seen him outside of his human guise, but it's said Subaru is a spitting image of him to those that knows his true appearance. But Eren never saw Subaru as Karl. He has his ways, but she felt he was the better brother out them all. When she was first brought to the house, he was the only one who didn't harass her. Shuu didn't harass her either but that's because he already has his wife and her friend, Michiru.

Her fate was similar to hers, a victim to being born in an aristocratic family. But her story was way rougher than Eren's…and at times Eren would feel like a brat for complaining. Michiru survived the awakening and has been a vampire for three years now. Forever twenty-one, she's the only Night Queen the Sakamaki's have at the moment. Neither of them was at the mansion when she arrived, but she knows she'll see them both later. Eren closed her eyes, feeling the stings turn into a dull numb.

Reiji ran his tongue over each red line he made on her back, chuckling as he did so.

"What a happy union, you and I will have. How about a cup of tea and a game of chess? My apologies, I let my urges get the best of me. The full moon is approaching after all." He continued to lick her back.

"Though your blood, your scent…it always get the best of me." He murmured. Eren bit her lip, it was over.

_'Endure this._' Eren thought to herself, _'you must live through this.'_

_..._

The wind blew through Kanato's lavender locks as he perched in a bare tree. He was bored and all the blood he smelled was sub-par. He felt like he won't even go home with a doll.

"Teddy, how dreadful." He hugged his most prized possession. "We must cure our boredom. Surely, there is someone…" Maybe it was this awful moon drawing out such lousy prey. Kanato hated crescent moons. He'd rather have stayed home and torture Eren, but he knew Reiji wouldn't was so greedy, her blood smelled nice. Then, almost suddenly, his nose picked up a scent but it held a…nostalgic feel to it. He leaped off the branch without a word and sped to where the blood was.

When he reached his destination, he nearly growled to match his scowl on his face.

"Ayato! That's the best smelling blood I've smelled all night and **YOU** have already gotten to her? Dreadful night this has been, Teddy!" he screamed angrily. The girl was passed out, and was being carried over his shoulder.

"Shut up, hysteric, she belongs to me. I'm taking her back to the mansion." Kanato tilted his head.

"Oh? Well surely you wouldn't mind sharing with me? I won't tell Laito."

"No." Ayato rolled his eyes and walked past Kanato when he began his fake crying. He could manipulate everyone else with that junk, but not him.

"You need tears to cry, Kanato." Ayato said as he continued to walk. Kanato frowned and followed behind his brother, calling it a night early.


End file.
